


only hurt you

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Aos Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Other, Season/Series 06, Triple Drabble, post 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "Do you trust me?"





	only hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> **FitzDaisy/ implied FSK + “Do you trust me?”**
> 
> **Post 5x14, takes place somewhere in season 6 land, but obviously not canon complicate.**
> 
> _written for @aosficnet2 for their july true drabble challenge on tumblr_

“ _Do you trust me?_ ” Fitz asked her point blank after another disastrous mission between them. His handsome face twisted in suppressed fury, his tone grim and unforgiving. Wringing his hands together in worry…digging at the dried blood embedded in the creases of his palms. She had been wounded again…and it could have been avoided if she’d just _let_ him help her.

“Wh-What happened to us, Daisy?” He implored. His beautiful blue eyes searching…searing…straight into her _very_ soul for answers to the invisible wedge that had been forced between them since they last spoke eons ago.

Daisy closed her eyes at his words, hoping it would hold back her tears. She’d been dreading this conversation. Been preparing for it the moment Jemma had softly taken her hand and led her across time and space looking for—“ ** _Ours_ , Daisy…he’s just as much _yours_ as he is _mine_**.”—future husband.

She’d know he’d figure it out eventually when they came face to face again…and the blazing hot electricity been them had died down and old resentments replaced its intensity. Fitz had _always_ been dangerously perceptive when it came to her and Daisy had never been good at letting bygones stay buried. So it had been a long time coming really…but she still wasn’t ready for it. For her to choose. She’d either finally have to forgive him…or lose him _forever_.

Both options stung.

She opened her eyes, forcing herself finally face _this_. To hold onto that tiny sliver of bravery that she had when it came to him. He deserved that much from her. “I don’t know…” She answered honestly…but there was a tired smile on her lips as she gently took his bloody hand. “But I’ll get there…for you, Leopold Fitz, I’ll try…”

He just gripped her hand tighter and grinned back.

_**the end.** _


End file.
